Enzo
Enzo is a 110 year old vampire who was turned by Lilly Salvator, he is a former prisoner of the Augunstine's and is currently conflicted about wear his loyalties lie History in 1903 Enzo was in England dying of Consumption he tried to board a ship to New York but was denied passage due to his illness, it was then that Lillian Salvatore helped him get on to the ship to see a doctor. it is there that Lilly feeds Enzo her blood and he later dies of consumption. due to Lillian;s blood in his system he was reborn in transition. to his suprise when he awoke Lilly was gone and everyone on board the ship was dead save for the doctor. Enzo fed from the doctor to complete his transformation to Vampire. Enzo assumed that Lilly abandoned him unaware that her and her family of heretics were trapped in 1903 prison world. in 1940 Enzo was captured by the Whitemore Society after leaving his post in WW2, he was imprisoned for 10 years and had to endure brutal expermentation and torture.in 1950 Enzo spoke to a doctor who checked and monitored his behavior her name was Maggie James. they devloped feelings for one another and Maggie wanted to help Enzo escape. she asked him to turn her so they could be toghther forever but in order to protect her from the order Enzo compelled her to forget him and to leave. Later Enzo met Damon as he was always imprisoned after Joesph Salvatore sold him out, Enzo immediently offered friendship to damon which he accepted and the two worked toghter to keep each other alive and plotted away to escape however things turned nasty and damon escaped but could not free enzo from his cell with the building in flames Damon turned off his humanity and left enzo to die. Throughout the vampire diaries fanfiction TBA Physical Appearence Enzo is very handsome, with short jet black hair, dark eyes, light olive skin and a solid jaw line. He physically appears to be in his mid twenties despite being nearly one hundred years old. Enzo presents a devil may care attitude in his appearance and is always seen with a cocky smirk, much like his close friend, Damon Salvatore. His style consists of darker clothing; black shirts, scarves and thick jackets, boots underneath darkened jeans and black trousers, although on occasion has been seen wearing lighter colors, which in general is a "bad boy" style. Powers and Abilities Enzo posses all standard powers and abilities of non original vampires however due to being experimented on and torture for decades he developed a high pain threshold and a tolerance for vervain. Personality Enzo is a cheerful, happy go lucky person who seems to crave a good time but also really values loyalty and has no respect for those who show disloyalty to friends and family. Enzo acts very charmingly when dealing with women especially Caroline. Relationships Damon Salvatore: Damon is Enzo's best friend the two first met when Damon was captured by the Whitemore Soecity after Joesph Salvatore sold him out, after seeing Damon, Enzo instantly offered his friendship stating he knows a soilder when he sees one. the two bond in their time in imprisonment talking about revenge and inventive ways on how to get it, enzo comes up with a plan to give his ration of blood to damon so he would be stronger then they expect. Damon left a few drops so Enzo wouldn't desicate. after the prison Enzo and Damon met again and rekindeld their friendship. Caroline Forbes: Enzo first met Caroline in Wes's Lab when she asked what he was doing there he stated he wanted what she wanted the vampire feeding virus out of their lives. Enzo Mentions that Damon said she can get awful Judgy and has a thing for accents. The Two work toghther on muliple occations while Caroline tries to stay focused on the mission Enzo seems to take the time to flirt with her often calling her Gorgeous to which she normally just comes up with a sarcastic comment. Caroline does not always agree witht he way Enzo goes about things but she does seem to value his company and his friendship. Maggie James Maggie James was a observer working for the Augunstine's her job was to Monitor Lorenzo is Captivity however over the time they got to know each other and develope feelings for each other. Maggie wanted to help enzo escape and asked that he turn her so they can be toghter forever. Enzo declined and compelled her to forget all about him and to leave which she did. later she would be killed be damon salvatore. Trivia TBA Gallary 5x09elenastill.jpg|Enzo Meets Elena 5x09enzoguy.jpg|Enzo Damonenzo2.jpg|Enzo (2) DamonEnzocells.jpg|Enzo Meets Damon Enzo.png|Enzo (3) Enzo_alive.jpg|Enzo is Alive Enzo_and_Caroline_in_5x17.png|Enzo and Caroline Enzo5x09.jpg|Enzo (4) Enzodamon5x09.jpg|Enzo and Damon TVD_0656.jpg|Enzo and Caroline (2) <3